Secret Admirer
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Jounouchi has been secretly watching his lover from a distance and fantasied about telling him for awhile now. Finally faced with an opportunity, would Jounouchi take it or chose to forever been the secret admirer. Yaoi (MaleXMale)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters no matter how much I wished I did.

I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded or written any sort of fanfiction. I've been so busy learning all the wrong things I was doing while trying to get my book published. At least this year I have better sources and hopefully I'll get there one day. I could only hope and wish on every shooting star. I would like to have one dream fulfilled in my life. Maybe if it's meant to me it will happen.

Warnings: Yaoi (MaleXMale) If you don't like it don't read any further and language.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

There he sat again. Underneath that tall tree typing away at his computer. Deep chestnut hair with thick bangs falling in his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. His thin frame with tone muscular arms and hidden washboard abs were enough to supply me with many wet dreams. Oh gods, what it would be like to be held by those arms? To feel those fingers through my hair. My breath quickened as I stared at him from the shadows. My hands gripped the side of the school building, small dust of broken stones falling from my tight grip. Images of his naked body flooded my mind. If he knew that I watched him after gym class in the showers, I swore he would kill me. But, I couldn't help it. I was hypnotized with his slightly slander body and that beautiful cock resting between black curls. It wasn't too long or thick, just perfect like the rest of him. I wondered what it would feel like to have that cock up my ass. What noises would he make if I wrapped my lips around it and swallowed it? My own cock throbbed painfully in my pants. I would need to take care of it before gym. The news that I was gay would definitely spread through the classes should anyone discover my secret. I closed my eyes and groaned. Think of something else. Some chick's boobs would do. Boobs swinging as some guy thrust painfully into her vagina was a complete turn off to me. That never turned me on. Now, some guy thrusting into another guy's ass. That worked every time.

I sighed and left for my next class. Graduation was soon, and I didn't want to risk my grades, especially since I worked hard to get there. I refused to be another bum unable to make it out of the poor neighborhood I lived in. Upon entering my next class, I groaned with realization that it was swimming during gym class that week. Why couldn't they say you could graduate after you reached eighteen? But, then again, Kaiba would have already left a year and a few months ago. My train of thought skipped from the depressing thoughts of not seeing him besides on television to which swimwear he would bring. The speedo or the trunks? I drooled, wishing for the speedo. I had trouble focusing on the lesson that hour.

I moved quickly into the boy's locker room, ignoring Yugi and Honda. I could tell that they were starting to become annoyed with me. I barely talked to them during breaks and often snuck off at lunch to spy on Kaiba. Not to mention that with my new job, I was unable to spend time after school with them. Of course, they didn't know about the job. I wasn't permitted another job besides delivering papers in the mornings. What the school didn't know couldn't hurt them. I quickly changed into my swimming trunks and ran into the pool area. I knew Kaiba would be there already. His class was directly beside the locker room, and it never took him long to change.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at Kaiba. His arms were stretched up and slightly back, swinging left and right to obviously stretch. His washboard abs moved with him and with each breath. Oh gods, my heart pounded painfully in my chest. What I wouldn't give to lick that chest. He must be cold judging by those hard nipples. My eyes traveled further downward. He chose the black speedo today. What I wouldn't give to tease that dick of his through that tight piece of fabric. He leaned forward and twirled his fingers into the water before sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in. "Jounouchi!" Yugi called. I blinked and walked towards them. To my disappointment, they sat too far away from Kaiba.

I tried to pull the wrinkles out of my trunks before sitting down next to them. The water was colder than I liked, but I knew my body would gradually become numb to the chill. Our teacher assigned us into pairs. Of course it was going to be a race. Honda was my partner, and he was already flexing his muscles, claiming he was going to beat me. That was not likely. I was always more athletic than he was. Kaiba was towards the beginning, paired off with Yugi. I swore this teacher liked watching Kaiba get revved up for anything against his rival. It was no challenge. Kaiba's arm length was longer than Yugi's. There would be no way Yugi would win. And, I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with Kaiba.

Yugi's short stature was no match. Kaiba had touched the end of the pool before he was even halfway. Kaiba shocked me. I thought he would turn back and gloat, but he simply lifted himself out of the pool, water dripping from his body and hair and walked over to grab a towel. I reached down and grabbed Yugi's arm to pull him out. He thanked me before walking over to congratulate Kaiba. The rest of our class took their turns and mine was last. I glanced at Kaiba several times, but he sat bored on the edge of the pool. I slid into the pool right after people in front of Honda and I. I took one more glance at Kaiba and noticed that he was looking at me. I tried to hide my blush by dunking myself in the water.

I braced myself on the edge and placed the flats of my feet against it. I knew Honda would never beat me. If I was good at something, it was swimming and playing sports. With my hectic lifestyle and constantly running between my first job to school and then school to my second job, I knew I didn't tire easily. Kaiba was still looking at me. I could feel his gaze on me. Taking a deep breathe and secure my goggles, I waited for the whistle. I was first off the wall, using my legs to propel myself forward. I used my arms to cut through the water with ease. I could see the end coming. I pulled myself upward and used the momentum to ease my jump out of the pull. With hands braced on the top, I jumped out, landing on my knee. I glanced over my shoulder. Honda wasn't even close. I turned to walk over towards the towels and found Kaiba's eyes still on me. I staggered slightly. What was that look? It looked like he was molesting me with his eyes. That had to be my imagination.

I toweled the excess water out of my hair and off my body. By that time, Honda had finished and was walking over to me. "What the hell, man!"

"I told you. You had no chance of winning."

Honda growled and grabbed my arm. "What is wrong with you lately? It's like you don't want to be our friend."

Yugi had walked towards us. "Honda is right."

I threw the towel on the ground. "Look. It has nothing to do with you. I've been too busy lately to hang out. I'm sorry."

Honda grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah right."

Yugi placed his hands on Honda's arms. "Is it your father again?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "You could say that."

"Shall we try to hang out this weekend?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Sure. If anything comes up before then, I'll let you know." I knew I didn't have to work, and it might be good to distract my mind from Kaiba.

"Jounouchi-san," I heard my teacher call.

I looked back at them. "I'll catch you later. Head home without me. I'm sure I'll have detention or something." I watched them leave before walking over to my teacher. "What can I do for you, Hirotaka-sensei?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I realize that your grades are never the best, and the only thing you could keep on the positive side is this class, but I needed to ask you. Why did you never try-out for the swim team?"

I frowned. Out of all the things he could have asked. I shrugged. "Like you said, my grades were never the best."

"I wish you would have tried. We could have gotten you a tutor, and then maybe you would have gotten a scholarship to a university. You have talent, and I hate to see that you wasted it."

With my drunken father stealing my money, I knew I could never join the swim team. "Even with a scholarship, I couldn't afford the school. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded before walking towards the locker room. I hated being told that I should be looking to the future. I should be trying harder to better myself. I knew it was impossible. I will still never be able to leave my home and even if I did, I was sure I would be on the streets. There was no way with my education and background that I could be anything more than the alcoholic's son.

I was pleased to see that for once my friends didn't wait for me. The locker room was empty, and I could only hear someone still in the showers. Deciding that I had time to wash away the chlorine, I took a towel from the shelf, put my shower shoes on and moved into the room. I stopped dead, seeing that it was Kaiba. Mr. Perfect himself should have already left, but yet, here he stood under the water with his eyes closed. Those strong legs. That perfect ass and that hard cock. He stood perfectly still under the water as if attempting to will his erection away. The towel slipped from my fingers, and I could feel my cock responding to him. I wanted to touch him. Just one touch, and I knew that would be a death sentence for me. I would die happy though. I wouldn't have to suffer my father's abuse any longer. I wouldn't see the disappointment on my friends faces when I told him that we could never be friends after we graduated. I would have the one thing I desired more than life.

My legs were moving before I could even talk myself out of it. I was mere inches from him, and he had yet to move. I could feel that the water was cold. It was now or never. I pressed my body against his back, letting him feel my cock while I wrapped my fingers around his and leaned slightly over to change the temperature of the shower with my free hand. "Cold showers don't always take that away," I whispered in his ear. He didn't jump and immediately push me away. In fact, I felt that delicious cock twitch and shivers ran down his back. I pumped him a few times as the water temperature changed.

A moan escaped his lips as he leaned back and placed his head on my shoulder. "What took you so long?"

Never would I have thought he would say that to me in real life. Of course in my fantasies he was like this. I rubbed my erection against his ass. "Do you want me?"

He growled and quickly twirled around. He swept my legs out from under me and used my arms to ease me to the cold tile surface. He stepped between my legs and placed his cock in front of my face. "Enough teasing."

I looked up at him. His blue eyes seemed darker and full of lust. That flush on his cheeks made him look exquisite. I was falling more in love with him. I ran my fingers up his legs, feeling them twitch. I crouched in front of him, using my shoed feet to keep me in place. I slid my fingers up his legs and rubbed circles into the back of his thighs. I slowly licked him from his balls to his head, twirling around it. His hands instantly went into my wet hair, pushing my bangs back. A deep moan escaped his lips. I couldn't wait any longer. I wrapped my lips around the head and slid further down until I felt it hit the back of my throat. I swallowed and hummed. His legs shook badly, and I thought that he was going to fall. He moved his hands through my hair. I could feel his leg muscles tense as he caught himself.

I bobbed my head quickly, tasting his delicious essence on my tongue. My fantasy was coming true right here in my high school locker room. I swallowed, licked and sucked him. The entire time his moans echoed and grew louder. His breathing hitched, and I could feel his release coming. He gave one last moan before he released inside of my mouth. I swallowed around his head and used my hand to milk everything out. He continued to run his fingers through my hair. I slid his spent cock out of my mouth and looked up at him.

He looked down at me with unfocused eyes before with a smile he broke through the haze. "My turn," he said and I felt my hard cock twitch for attention. He walked behind me and pushed me forward. I caught myself with my hands, sliding slightly on the slippery surface. The now cold water hit my shoulders and rolled down by back. I didn't care. It felt good against my heated flesh. He gripped my hips and pulled my ass in the air. I knew exactly what he was going for and I desperately wanted it.

A rough wet finger slid inside of me. I relaxed even through the discomfort. He must have noticed because his finger pulled out quickly. He leaned over me and slid his fingers between my cheeks. "Stay right there. Don't move an inch or I'll be forced to spank you," he whispered in my ear. He turned the water off and moved out of the showers. At first I worried that he was going to leave me there, but then images of him spanking me filled my mind. I thought of moving, but I was too close to cumming for that.

He came back and dropped a condom package and a small bottle of cherry scented lubricate beside me. I lifted my head to question where he got that from when a sharp slap against my ass stopped me. A hiss filled moan slipped passed my lips. "I told you not to move." He rubbed the area where he spanked me before slipping a smooth finger inside. He slipped it in and out of me, twirling it and coating my hole. It still felt uncomfortable, but not rough. A second finger entered, and I tried to keep my body relaxed. I knew from many books and watching lots of porn that it would hurt if you tensed.

His fingers spread me and went deeper until I arched my back and gasped out a moan. The prostate. I never imagine it could feel like that. His free hand spanked my other ass cheek. "Oh gods, Kaiba, please. More."

He removed his fingers and slid the head of his cock around my hole and up and down my ass. "You want this?"

I moved backwards. "Gods, yes. Please."

"Then you have to let me finish or else it'll hurt."

"Hurry," I panted. Three fingers slid inside of me, spreading me further. It hurt slightly, but I was too far gone to care. "Hurry," I repeated. He seemed to be losing his control as he stretched me faster than he had been. "More," I whimpered. He spread his fingers a few more times before pulling out and reaching for the condom.

I heard the package tear. He leaned over my back. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Try to relax. Take slow breaths and keep breathing." I did as he told and felt his hot cock entering me slowly. I bit my lip. It was painful, but I continued to breath and tried not to tense.

Once he was fully in, he leaned over my back, kissing my shoulders. I turned slightly and he kissed me. It felt heavenly feeling his lips against mine. I pushed back slightly feeling him brush against my prostate. I moaned. "Please, Kaiba." He moved off my back and gripped my hips. I felt him pull out until the head was just inside and pushed back. He hit my prostate directly, and I moaned deeply. I tried to push myself up on my hands only to slide on the floor.

"Keep on your forearms. It's too slippery." He pulled out and snapped back in quickly. I could tell that he wasn't going to last long. He thrust quickly and powerfully into me, hitting my prostate every time. I moaned and grunted, slightly embarrassed by the noises that were coming from me.

"So tight. I'm close," he whispered, wrapping his fingers around my cock. "You are too. Cum for me, Jounouchi."

My breath hitched, and I moaned loudly, coating his hand and the floor with my semen. I felt his body shutter before he pulled out of me. I collapsed on the cold wet floor, breathing heavily. I flipped onto my back and stared up at him. "That was amazing." He slid between my legs and lied down on top of me. He kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and parted from him. "If you keep that up, I'll want another round."

Kaiba snickered. "Maybe when I get you back to my mansion."

I ran my fingers through his drying hair. "What does that make us?"

"Boyfriends," he said without hesitation.

I smiled. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long."

"I know something I've wanted to say for so long." He kissed me. "I'm in love with you."

My heart fluttered, and I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too."

He sat up slightly and pulled me to my feet. "Let's get out of here before someone finds us."

He removed the condom and threw it in the trash as we walked out of the shower room. I grabbed my towel that I dropped earlier and started to dry the water that was still on me. I finished dressing just as Kaiba walked towards me, fully dressed. "Listen, Jounouchi, I have a confession."

I sat on the bench, dreading what he was going to say. I didn't want him to hurt me, but the look on his face scared me. "I've been in love with you for a while and had a private detective do some research on you." I sighed in relief, grateful that he wasn't changing his mind.

"It's okay," I answered.

Kaiba sat next to me. "I know about your father and your home. I also know how prideful you can be, but I want to offer you something. I understand if it might seem too fast and if you don't want to."

I smiled, knowing what he was hinting at. "Gee, Kaiba, I didn't know you could ramble."

He glared at me before laughing. "I have a lot of space at the mansion, and I know Mokuba would love to have someone around that could challenge him on his video games. What do you say, Jounouchi? Would you like to move in?"

I leaned back against the lockers. "Let me think. A safe place away from my father where I could actually pay rent to someone instead of having it stolen from me and still not having any money for rent."

"You don't have to pay..." I placed my finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

"Hush. I'm thinking. I'll be able to eat and play video games with a wonderful kid." He slipped my finger in his mouth and twirled his tongue along it before sucking. I moaned. "And sex with the hottest man in all Japan. You better get me home quickly. My pants are getting tight."

He released my finger and pulled me out of the locker room and through the hallways. He ignored the shoe lockers and pushed me into the limousine that was parked directly outside with the door opened and his driving standing beside it. Once the door was shut he knelt on the floor in front of me, pushing my legs apart. "Let's play a game. If I can get you off before we reach home, I get to top again. If you can hold out, I'll let you top."

My eyes fluttered shut, and I leaned my head back. The second his mouth touched my cock, I knew I would lose. I didn't mind. I was sure there were many more positions we could try. I moaned loudly and released into his hungry mouth. He swallowed everything before looking up at me with a smirk. "I win." I laughed, feeling his gently fingers pushing me back into my pants. "How do you feel about bondage?"

I groaned. "I don't fancy S&M, but a mild form might be erotic."

"Good. We have about two hours before Mokuba gets home, and I would love to tie you to my bed and fuck that tight hole of yours."

"Gods, Kaiba, you are a fucking tease. I'm game."

I couldn't tell you how many times we had sex the first week or the number of different positions we used. All I knew was that it was amazing regardless of who was on top. I loved every second of it and found myself falling deeper in love with him. He didn't care that some of our classmates called us names or turned their backs on us. He was there for me when Honda turned his back on me. The heartache of losing a friend was terrible, but I soon realized that if he was truly my friend, he would support me like Yugi and Anzu. And, I was there for him when the courts tried to take Mokuba away from him and his company tried to remove him as CEO. Both were not successful, but it was stressful for him. I forgave his angry outbursts and soon we were stronger together than ever.

With his help, I graduated high school and even passed the test for a local university. I wanted to be useful to Seto and chose to study business. I was going to be the support he needed and not just in the bedroom. I was willing to prove to the world that I was smarter than they said, and I understood all the business language that the board members tried to use around me to confuse me.

It has been three years since our time in the shower. Three long years and yet our passion hasn't slowed. I am now his personal assistant and respected by all his employees. A few board members still don't like me, but I've learned to ignore them. Yugi is currently at a dig in Egypt, and Mokuba has grown as tall as his brother and attending the same high school as we did. Of course, let me also mention the beautiful silver dragon engagement ring on my finger. I know that he has a black wedding ring being made. I snuck a peek at a picture of it a few days ago. I'm excited because I knew it will click in with our silver rings. I'm sure it would look like Blue Eyes and Red Eyes are kissing. Only five days, four hours, five minutes and twenty seconds until the wedding.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hoped you like it. For once I didn't write when I was depressed LOL. I don't know when the next fanfiction I'll write. I've been so busy lately. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
